1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a dual type BNC connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many patents concerning a dual type BNC connector. For example, Taiwan Patent No. M241844 entitled as “Dual type BNC connector”, Taiwan Patent No. M270544 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,138 entitled as “Multiple pieces dual type BNC connector with all metal shell”, Taiwan Patent No. M270543 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,503 entitle as “Multiple pieces dual type BNC connector”, Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 267610 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,880 entitled as “Dual-plug BNC connector”.
Please refer to FIGS. 6A, 6B and 6C. A plurality of conducting wires 11, 12, 13 and 14 bent 90 degrees to a side of a housing 100 of a dual type BNC connector 10 are disposed on a rear end thereof. Ends of the plurality of conducting wires 11, 12, 13 and 14 are respectively electrically connected a signal terminal 15 and a metal housing 16, other ends thereof are extended out of the dual type BNC connector 10 and used for inserting into corresponding slots on a circuit board. The plurality of conducting wires 11, 12, 13 and 14 placed at the rear end of the dual type BNC connector 10 mentioned above are not fixed on the housing 100, pins 111, 121, 131 and 141 of the plurality of conducting wires 11, 12, 13 and 14 are always not aligned with the plurality of slots of the circuit board simultaneously; spacing intervals of the plurality of pins 111, 121, 131 and 141 must be first adjusted and can then be inserted into the plurality of slots during assembly, it wastes the labor and time. Furthermore, the plurality of conducting wires 11, 12, 13 and 14 may not be parallel to one another very well (inclined to one another) such that the stability of the signal transmission is influenced and a short circuit is generated due to the mutual contact among them. Also mounting grooves can be made on the housing to hold the plurality of conducting wires, but the plurality of conducting wires can not be respectively retained at specific positions.
Please refer to 7A, 7B and 7C. Another conventional dual type BNC connector 20 is approximately the same as the conventional dual type BNC connector 10 mentioned above, But, a housing 200 of the dual type BNC connector 20 is disposed with a hole 201 used for accepting a capacitor 202. A conducting sheet 203 is coupled to the housing 200 through two retaining elements 204 to shield the hole 201; one end of the capacitor 202 contacts a metal shell 21 and another end thereof contacts the conducting sheet 203. The capacitor 202 is used for filtering noise in electric signals. A plurality of conducting wires 22, 23, 24 and 25 of the dual type BNC connector are also fixed on the housing 200. Therefore, they have the same deficit as the plurality of conducting wires 11, 12, 13 and 14 of the dual type BNC connector 10 mentioned above.